


Морковки

by Olivin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Когда меня спрашивают, что важнее, еда или любовь, я молчу, потому что ем»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морковки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест редких пейрингов «I Believe» по заявке № 32 Лили Эванс/Сириус Блэк «Когда меня спрашивают, что важнее, еда или любовь, я молчу, потому что ем».

Когда меня спрашивают, что важнее, еда или любовь, я молчу, потому что ем. Как долбанный кролик, старательно жую морковный салат и даже жалею, что за еду во время завтрака не начисляют баллы. Между прочим, это сложнее, чем превратить мышь в иголку или надрать зад боггарту. И вот поэтому ем я исключительно один. Холли и Кэти треплются об очередном красавчике из очередного идиотского девчачьего журнала, Ник лапает Мэри за коленку, и ставлю десять галлеонов, что он кончит в штаны, не добежав до туалета. Но так ему и надо: только полный неудачник не продвинется за полгода дальше коленки. Кто там ещё? Луни ботанит, потому что из-за нашей ночной вылазки выучил вместо десяти компонентов зелья только девять, Сохатый пялится на Эванс и задаёт тупые вопросы про еду и любовь, Эванс демонстративно игнорирует Сохатого и тарелку перед носом. Так что да, завтракаю только я. Ну ещё Хвост. Но Хвост не ест — он жрёт.

Морковь отчаянно цепляется за жизнь, расползается по тарелке и совсем не хочет цепляться за вилку и отправляться в рот. Вообще, морковь чем-то похожа на Эванс: рыжая, прилипчивая, бестолковая. Внезапно у меня возникает идея, и я спрашиваю Сохатого, хотел бы он пожевать волосы Эванс. Сохатый перестаёт влюблённо смотреть на Эванс и теперь странно смотрит на меня. Почти так же странно, когда я спросил, рыжие ли у Эванс волосы на лобке. Сохатый тогда швырнул в меня подушкой. Хотя, казалось бы, что такого? Впрочем, лично я бы предпочёл, чтобы у Эванс там вообще волос не было.

С морковью, наконец, покончено, я заливаю её кислой бодягой, по недоразумению названной соком, и выхожу из Большого Зала. До первой пары ещё полчаса — как раз хватит времени решить, стоит ли на неё идти или нет.

В конце концов, я решаю, что не стоит, и лучше провести приятный весенний день у озера, чем в классе, помешивая болотную жижу по чудо-рецепту Слагхорна. Теперь главное не натолкнуться на Луни, иначе тот с маниакальным блеском в глазах будет доказывать, как важны результаты по Зельям для поступления в аврорат. А что аврорат? Я ещё не решил толком, что туда пойду, и вообще, может, хочу разводить бабочек.

Я почти дохожу на ворот, когда натыкаюсь на Нюнчика. Всё, теперь об озере можно забыть: этот сучёныш точно сдаст меня Слагхорну. Хотя, кажется, Нюнчику вовсе нет до меня дела. Его Сальнейшество даже не глядит на меня, а затравленно смотрит куда-то влево… Эванс! Неужели он всё ещё, спустя год, пытается с ней помириться?

Я останавливаюсь, справедливо полагая, что озеро подождёт, а понаблюдать за унижением Нюнчика интереснее. Поэтому сейчас я смотрю, как он приближается к Эванс, открывает рот, и жду, что его демонстративно отошьют… Но Эванс неожиданно хватает меня под локоть и, как-то не по-дружески прижавшись, тянет в класс зельеварения.

Я готов рассмеяться, но вместо этого приобнимаю Эванс за талию и, не сдержавшись, оглядываюсь. Опешивший Нюнчик настолько жалок, что я решаю добить его и показываю средний палец. А потом двигаю им. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Нюнчик бледнеет, зеленеет, хватается за палочку, но тут весьма некстати из-за угла появляется Дамблдор, и не даёт Нюнчику воспользоваться единственным твёрдым и длинным предметом, который у него есть. А жаль. Впрочем, поразвлечься с Нюнчиком можно и в другой раз.

Так что я, изображая галантного кавалера, провожаю Эванс до класса и раздумываю, стоит ли с поклоном пропустить её во внутрь или это уже перебор. В итоге, вместо этого я приглашаю её в Хогсмид. А Эванс неожиданно соглашается и не даёт возможности сказать, что я пошутил. И, Мерлинова задница, Сохатый как назло уезжает на выходные к больным родителям.

Я уже подумываю отправить на свиданку с Эванс Хвоста — пусть ему хоть раз обломится нормальная девушка — но потом решаю, что пойду сам. Буду целый день в красках расписывать достоинства Сохатого, а когда Эванс обзовёт меня занудным мудаком — по-быстрому свалю. И Сохатый на моём фоне потом ей покажется интересным и остроумным.

Единственное, что смущает меня в моём плане: я не уверен, что насчёт свидания пошутил.

***

Сначала всё идёт как по маслу: я нахваливаю Сохатого, Эванс морщится и тоскливо смотрит на стайки хохочущих девушек и целующиеся парочки. Но потом выясняется, что список достоинств Сохатого не такой уж и большой. То есть он мой лучший друг, классный парень, звезда квиддича… и всё. О том, что он с лёгкостью превращается в оленя, я проболтаться не могу, а том, что у него член на дюйм больше моего… Нет, это Эванс знать точно не обязательно.

В общем, с Сохатого я постепенно переключаюсь на себя, потом — на мотоциклы, а в итоге обнаруживаю, что травлю дурацкие байки про то, как Луни уснул во время рок-концерта, а Эванс весело смеётся и есть мороженое. Оказывается, я купил Эванс мороженое. Идиот.

Вдобавок мы уже вышли за пределы деревни и вокруг нет никого, чтобы можно было крикнуть: «Привет, ребята!», отправиться тусить в «Три метлы» и, привычно пялясь на сиськи Розмерты, обсуждать всякую ерунду.

Впрочем, у Эванс сиськи тоже ничего: не очень большие, но такие… волнующие.

Сохатый меня убьёт. А Эванс меня целует.

То есть вообще-то лишь чмокает в губы, и сейчас самое время идиотски заржать, брякнуть: «Ты меня с Сохатым не перепутала?», или признаться в том, что у меня член меньше. Но вместо этого я почему-то тупо поглаживаю зад Эванс, сильнее прижимаю её к стволу дуба и думаю, что растрёпанные волосы-морковки — это красиво. А потом замечаю, что несколько волосков оказались на губах, и у меня сносит крышу.

Я жую волосы Эванс, посасываю её губы, тискаю зад и чувствую себя блядским сперматозоидом, который увидел жизнь вне яиц. А когда Эванс кладёт мне руку на ширинку, я забываю все умные слова…

Наверно, я бы трахнул Эванс. Я определённо хотел трахнуть Эванс, когда задирал одной рукой её юбку, а другой гладил сиськи под рубашкой. Я бы трахнул Эванс… но вместо этого обозвал её шлюхой и получил пощёчину и коленом в пах.

Всё правильно. Сохатый любит Эванс. Эванс ненавидит меня. Яйца болят. Я — мудак.

***

Шафер танцует с невестой, подружка невесты — с женихом — свадебная традиция. Алиса танцует с Сохатым, а я, растянувшись на стуле, отщипываю от грозди виноград и смотрю, как Луни отдувается за меня. Хорошо отдувается, надо сказать, а Лили в белом и вовсе прекрасна. Я думаю, что мог бы тоже сейчас отдуваться за Сохатого. В смысле, вести Лили под венец, танцевать с ней, а потом трахать до потери сознания. Но, глядя на неприлично счастливого Сохатого, улыбающегося Лили, я понимаю, что верно тогда поступил.

— Как хорошо, что Джеймс в отличие от тебя предпочёл любовь, а не еду, — дружески хлопает меня по спине Фрэнк и садится рядом.

Я пожимаю плечами.

Сохатый женится на Лили, Луни с ней танцует, а я — ем. Всё правильно.


End file.
